One More Day
by Miss x Massacre
Summary: Tommy is dying, Jude is crying. now a threeshot. better than it sounds, read the reviews..not for the senstive on death.
1. One more day

**Authors Note: New oneshot. kinda sad, kind of a darker side of meh. it switches between present and past, flashbacks aren't related to eachother, it's just Jude remembering their relationship up until then. flashbacks is in italics and Jude singing is in bold. eh, reviews please?**

_One More Day: Chapter One._

Jude's eyes slowly opened to the sound of a rythmic beeping of the heart monitor on the other side of the bed that her head was resting on. She gritted her teeth and sat up straight, looking over at her once-lively husband. She sighed, thinking of how much time she had left with him which wasn't much. Brushing her hair out of her face, she took his hand in hers.

_"Jude Harrison, i love you!!" he exclaimed, picking her up and swinging her around. "I could tell the whole world!" he set her down and ran to the railing of the porch, ready to belt out his feelings to the world. _

"Oh, Tommy...when did things get so bad?" she asked, putting her hand on his pale cheek knowing she wouldn't get an answer from him. "I wish things could go back to the way they were..." she said, holding his hand against her cheek.

_"Tommy...you think we'll grow old together?" she said, looking up at him from his lap. He tangled his fingers with hers and smiled, leaning back against the tree. "Yes, i do...I'm gonna be lying in bed with a breathing machine.." he laughs, and kisses her knuckes. "And you...you will still be making beautiful music..." tom smiles down at her, and she sits up looking him in the eyes. "I love you." she kisses him softly and he leans back on the bark, his eyes twinkling as a smile spread across his face. "I love you too...sing to me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. She glanced around, and laughed some. "There's no music.." he shrugged. "I don't care...i love just hearing your voice.." he said running his fingers through her hair._

"You seen me through it all, you were there for me...in so many more ways then one..." she said, hot tears stinging her eyes. "You gave me a beautiful son and daughter, who are so much like you...you were everything i wanted and maybe more..." she said, the tears finally falling she tried brushing them away but, more just fell. "I love you...Tom Quincy...always.." she whispered, hearing the heart monitor slow down a bit.

_"Hypertrophic_ _Cardio...my...opathy?" she asked, holding onto Tommy's hand a little tighter. The doctor folded his hands on the desk and nodded. "It's also known as heart muscle disease..." Tom looked up and knit his eyebrows together. "My grand-père was..diagnosed with that when i was a younger..." he said, connecting eyes with the doctor, remembering the deadly outcome of him. The doctor licked his lips. "Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy is often asymmetrical, meaning one part of the heart is thicker than the other parts, it is also heretitary and because hypertrophic cardiomyopathy causes the size of one of the heart chambers to shrink, the heart must work harder to pump blood. The thickening of the heart muscle may completely block the normal flow of blood out of the heart." he leaned back in his chair, taking off his glasses and setting them on front of him. "Young people, like yourself Mr. Quincy, " he said gesturing towards Tom. "are likely to have a more severe form of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Some persons with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy may not have symptoms..." Jude held up her hand, her lips pursed. "I don't care about that! I want to know what's going to happen to my husband..I want to know..." she said, tears evident in her voice. "...If I'm ever going to wake up in the morning and not see him there beside me.."_

She let go of his hand and pulled out a napkin from the hospital cafeteria with writing on it out from her jacket pocket. She laughed slightly, and smoothed it out on her knee. "I..." she swallowed. "...I wrote you a song..." she bit her lip, failing to hold the tears that were blurring her vision. She wished he'd wake up, open one eye and say this was all a big hoax, a lie...hell, she wouldn't even be mad. But, of course that wouldn't happen. She looked at him, his eyes tightly shut, the oxygen tube stuck in his nose, the black and blue bruises on his arm from the IV's they kept in him. She closed her eyes, trying to picture him the way he was before...blue sparkling eyes, his always styled hair, the warm smile. She didn't know what else to say so she began singing. "**Last night I had a crazy dream a wish was granted just for me..**" she sang softly, looking down at the napkin with her writing on it. "**It could be for anything...I didnt ask for money...Or a mansion in malibu..**" she looked up at him, the tears sliding down her cheeks leaving an evident salty trail. "**I simply wished, for one more day with you...**"

_Tommy and a very pregnant Jude sat in the waiting room at the obstetrician's office. "I'm so not supposed to be this big at five months! who are you kidding Quincy?" she exclaimed while he stroked her protruding belly. He laid a gentle kiss on her bare skin and pulled down her shirt. "You? But, calm down babe that's why we're here remember?" he said, leaning back in the chair. "Calm down? I look like an over..." she placed her hand on her stomach, ready to start ranting until someone interrupted her. "...Quincy?" a feminine voice asked. Jude's head snapped in the direction of the voice and Tom stood up, holding out his hand to help her up from the seat. They followed the nurse into an empty examining room. "Here, pull up your shirt and lay this over your bottom half. The doctor should be in soon.." she said, handing her a paper sheet and gesturing towards the examining table before leaving the room. Ten minutes later, a petite brunette with green eyes wearing a white coat came in. "Mrs. Quincy. Mr. Quincy...nice to see you two again.." she said smiling as she spread the cold gel over Jude's belly and swept the doppler probe over her stretched porcelain skin. The doctor looked at them with an even bigger smile on her face. "Congratulations you two, you're expecting...twins!"_

She fiddled with the gold heart-link bracelet on her wrist that he gave her on their four year anniversary. "**One more day, One more time...One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied...**" she felt her heart breaking with every word that spilled from her two rosy lips. She couldn't believe they were coming to an end, she always thought they'd be together forever...she then realized they were a fifteen year old's fanatsies. Not a twenty-seven year old supserstar mother's. "**But then again...I know what it would do...Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you**__"her voice slightly cracking at the last note. She took a deep breath and kept singing, her voice going on strong. "**First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl...Then Id unplug the telephone and keep the tv off..**" she stopped singing, sobs choking her. The heart monitor's beeping slowed its tempo down and she took note of it, biting her lip as tears streamed down her cheeks. After her crying subsided she continued singing. "**I'd hold you every second...Say a million I love yous..**" she closed her eyes as she sang, clearly "**Thats what Id do, with one more day with you...**" she opened her eyes, looking at him.

_"Come on Jude, Baby. push!!!" tom said, trying to coach her on as she gave birth to the first of the twins. Jude screamed as she pushed with all her might, with her toes curling under and eyes squeezed shut. "You're doing SO good baby! push, c'mon..." he pleaded as she squeezed the living hell out of his hand. "Shut the hell up!!" she screamed and He glanced down between his legs and almost fell out as he seen the baby's head pushing through. "I can see the head! C'mon Jude, one more push!!" he encouraged her, as her face turned beet red. She breathed out a breath of relief as a sudden cry was heard and the doctor stood up, holding a blood and mucus covered baby with a bush of dark brown hair sitting atop her head. "aww, she's beautiful.." tom said as the doctor handed her over to one of the nurses who wisked the baby girl off to get cleaned and wrapped up. The doctor perched himself between Jude's thighs again. "Now, Jude...this is going to be a lot harder since this is your second one...i need you to push and get the baby out quickly...letting him inside of your euterus for too long could cause breathing complications for her or him." Jude nodded looking from Tommy down to the doctor. "Okay, on the count of three Mrs. Quincy i want you to push, HARD...okay? One...Two...Three..." On three, just as she was told Jude pushed with all her might, nearly cutting off the circulation in Tom's hand. After two pushes another cry was heard from between Jude's legs. The doctor stood up holding a baby, looking exactly like the first except for one thing..."It's a boy!" _

The heart monitor decreased largely and she climbed onto the bed, knowing she didn't have much longer with him. She began crying harder than she ever remembered as she stroked his limp brown hair. "God, no...please don't take him..." she cried, staring at the ceiling. She pulled his arm around her and entangled her fingers with his, singing quietly. "**One more day One more time**" she felt the spot on his chest where her head was get wet from her tears. She coughed as she cried harder. "**One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied but, then again I know what it would do leave me wishing still, for one more day with you..**" her voice quieted down as she stopped and listened to the slow rythmatic beeping...the countdown 'til the end of her world

_"Mrs. Quincy..? we'd like to have a word with you.." the doctor said, from the doorway. Jude stood up and followed him out into the hall, she folded her arms looking at him. "As much as we'd love to tell you he is getting better and he'll be out soon...I..." he sighed, not liking to be the bearer of bad news to one of the most famous people in Canada. Jude looked down at her heels, knowing what was coming. "I can't...Mrs. Quincy, he's going to die.." the tears began falling as soon as he said the first two words. She slid down the wall until her butt met the linolium floor, her sobs echoing through the silent hallways. "How...long...do..i have?" she hicupped out, looking up at him standing there in front of her. He glanced in the room at a sleeping Tommy. "A month...one month, and he won't really be around for the last few days...he'll most likely be in coma then.." _

She laid there, tracing a politically incorrect heart over his politically correct one, not noticing the twins at the door. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. "No...god, take me..please..."

_One of the final weeks before Tommy's life expired, Jommy sat in the hospital bed talking. "What am i supposed to do without you Tommy? I haven't been on my own since i was 19. Since then it's always been you and me...then you, me, Delilah and Michael..." she looked up at him, her blue eyes questioning. He brushed a now brown strand of hair out of her face, and kissed her nose. "You'll do fine without me...But, remember...I'm already there..." she cocked her head to the side, confused and he placed his hand over her heart. "..in here baby.." he said, pulling her to his chest and hugging her close. "I love you Tommy.." she murmurred into his chest. "I know girl, i love you too.."_

"Mommy?" jude sat up hearing her daughter's voice, quickly wiping away her tears and smiled sadly. "Yeah, Dee...what is it sweetie?" she asked, noticing michael walk from behind her. Delilah walked from the doorway to where Jude was sitting on the bed, her dark brown curls bouncing with every step. "Is...Daddy going to come back?" she asked her blue eyes wandering from Jude's face to Tommy's. Jude held back a whimper and held out her arms to Dee. She climbed up into her mother's arms, holding her middle section tightly. "Uh, Dee sweetie...when Mommy said Daddy was going away...that..." Jude licked her lips and rubbed them together, taking a deep breath. "...that means he's going away forever.." she choked on the last words, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying. She looked to t he doorway where michael was standing and crying. "C'mere Micheal..." she patted the other side of the bed, shifting Delilah on her leg. Michael closed the door, and slowly walked to the opposite side of the bed as Jude and climbed up onto the bed. He sat on the edge, soaking in the image of his father. After a few moments, he climed over Tom's legs and into Jude's lap, resting his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, and sniffled. "Daddy will always be with us...in spirit.." she said, not sure as to who she was convincing..herself or them. Delilah buried her afce as the monitor dipped down to a slower rythmn. She sniffled, tears falling as her world did. "C'mon Dee...Michael...say good..." she swallowed not able to say it. "...say...good-bye.." Delilah climbed out of Jude's lap first, siting ontop of her father's legs, the tears never stopping. "Go...Go-od...Bye...Da-" she cried hard, leaning forward and hugged his seemingly sleeping form. "Good Bye...I love you...and...and I'll miss you..." she climbed down from the bed and stared at the floor, crying silently. Michael knew it was his turn and he climbed onto his fathers lap just as Delilah had. His bottom lip quivered, and he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Bye...Dad...you were the best...I'll miss you a lot..." he hugged him and whispered. "I love you..." he pulled away and climbed down. Jude looked at the twins and felt her heart breaking with every lazy beep of the heart monitor. "Go out...and sit with Aunt Sadie...and Uncle Kwest..." she looked back at tommy, leaning on her hand. "I'll be out soon..." she said softly, as the twins nodded and walked out of them room letting the door close with a quiet click. Jude let out a loud sob and covered her mouth with her palm, trying to compose herself. She breathed deeply a few times and brushed stray hairs from his pale face. "You were my everything...my rock...my soulmate.." she whispered, closing her eyes against the last words. Tears clouded her vision as she opened them, gazing down to her engagement ring and wedding band as the heart monitor produced a single on going beep. "I'll never love again.." she said, closing her eyes and kissing his still warm lips. She hopped of the bed and walked sadly to the door and pulled it open. Stopping to look back at him one last time as the doctors walked in and called his time of death. "Time of death...**6:45p.m.**" she turned around and hung her head, letting the door shut as the nurses pulled the sheet up and over his head.

**Authors Note: if i had written this a few months ago, i would've been balling my eyes out right now finishing it. But, i've only shed a few tears so far. so what do you think? i'm not sure if i want to turn this into a story but, for right now...its a one-shot. : now click that cute review button. its screaming click mee. xox principessa.**


	2. I long for Yesterday

**hm. so, pip'235 suggested a three shot, and i could only think of another chapter.**

**read and review.  
The song in italics is 'Yesterday' by The Beatles; I changed the words around to fit it.**

**after that song ends, there are quotes from a few episodes in italics.  
I do not own that song. or Instant Star blahblahblah.**

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. _

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay._

Jude sat on the edge of the king sized bed in the middle of Tommy and her's old room. Tears fell although no sound came from her, and she mindlessly buttoned up the buttons of the short black overcoat that covered an A-line dress.

It'd been three days since Tommy died. She never remembered a time in that seventy-two hour period if she ever stopped crying. She fell asleep crying, she woke up crying, and she was pretty sure she cried in her sleep. Sadie let the twins stay over with her and Kwest for the time until the funeral, and she only got out of bed to use the bathroom.

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

She had yanked out the telephone cords and turned off her cellphone. Outside of the house, she could hear Mason pounding on the door, Portia calling outside and Jude could hear the tears in her voice too. But, she never got up. She stayed curled up in bed, holding onto to Tommy's pillow and crying or sleeping.

She was dreading this day.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the woman I used to be. _

_There's a shadow hanging over me._

She heard the patter of two pairs of feet and the 'clack-clack-clack' of Sadie's heels. She picked her eyes up off the cream colored carpet to see Sadie looking at her sadly while rubbing on her growing belly.

"I'm sorry Jude.." she whispered stepping over the threshold.

_Oh yesterday, came suddenly._

Her teary blue eyes peered around Sadie to see Dee and Michael holding hands at the door. Michael was the spitting image of Tommy except for his hair which was blonder than Jude's, he wore a suit with a tie.

Deiliah stood next to him, the older more independent one, but she looked just as helpless. Her brown tendrils framed her heart shaped face softly and their were dried tears evident on her rosy cheeks. She looked down at her mary-janes, and played with the hem of her black dress.

Jude held out her arms for the two of them, and they ran to her burying their faces in her neck. Jude let out a sob, holding onto them. She realized how much she missed them and she looked at their faces. It was a different kind of pain to see Tom in their faces, but somewhere deep down inside she knew it'd get easier with time.

_Why he had to go, I don't know he wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

She brushed a few curls from Dee's face, and smiled at her.

"I love you both..so much." she whispered and hugged them both again. They clung to her and sniffled on her dress. Sadie cleared her throat softly, and picked a non-existent fuzzball from her tastefully long skirt.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away._

"Jude, the service starts in an hour and a half," she said walking to her sisters side, and wiping Jude's wet cheeck with the pad of her thumb. "Come on baby sister, we need to get you cleaned up." and she linked her arms through Jude's and helped her stand up. Jude's mind didn't really acknowledge what they were doing, she just simply followed. It was as if she were learning everything all over again. They walked towards the master bathroom, that connected onto their master bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Jude emerged from the bathroom done up in neutral make-up. All trails of her tears were gone and in place was a numb look in her eyes. She took Dee and Michael's hands and walked down to the awaiting limo that was to take them to the church, where his viewing and service was.

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

The drive to St. Lucifer's church, where the twins had been christianed, where they had gotten married, where they spent a good majority of their Sunday mornings, was a blur for Jude. She stared out the window invalidly, her fingers running through Delilah's curls.

She didn't see any of the condoling faces that shook hands, and kissed cheeks as they entered into the chapel. All she could see was the casket at the head of the church that contained the bain of her existence. She'd never felt so empty.

_Why'd he have to go, i don't know he wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday._

She walked muted to the front of the chapel, to the first pew and sat down never taking her eyes from the shiny brown box. She could feel the tears building up and she twisted her engagement and wedding band around her finger in anxiousness. The priest stepped up to the pulpit and made the cross sign in the air.

Jude bowed her head and crossed herself silently.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away._

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost..." he started, Jude tuned him out, but standing up and kneeling when supposed to. Her hands were sweaty when it was her time to go up to the pulpit and read the eulogy. She stood up at the pulpit, grasping the sides and looked down at the paper she wrote.

_Oh, I believe in yesterday, mmmm._

"Tommy and I, we were..." she started, reading from the paper. Her eyes skimmed over the next few lines. She pushed the paper aside, a last minute decision to just do it by whim.

She cleared her throat, glanced down then up at the nearly filled pews in front of her.

"I met Tommy when I was fifteen years old, I had just recently won the competition Instant Star and boy, I was pretty disappointed when I found out I had to collaborate with Boyz Attack's Lil Tommy Q." a slight chuckle rose from her chest, and a smile graced her face as she remembered that first day when Georgia introduced her to him. She could still hear his voice, like he was beside her now.

'_First, I'm here cause Georgia is a friend, I could careless about you or your wack contest..and second, the name is Tom Quincy. Don't you ever call me Little Tommy Q again._'

"But, after that first day.." she shook her head, and looked down. "He really changed my look on ex boybanders and I have to admit, I did have a crush on him." she looked at her rings as she said this. "And when he scored me a performace at the Vinyl Palace..I couldn't believe it. I hadn't even been in the spotlight for eighty-four hours and I had my first performance as a real artist. I was beyond excited. And then..oh, I had went in and kissed him before the show.." she squinched her eyes shut, a flush evading her cheeks. "..and then almost quit. He was the one that convinced me to come back." she opened her eyes, glancing down at him in the open casket. "He always seemed to pull me through."

'_Don't quit..cause you're it girl. You're the real thing...you're even better._'

"After that..we became the best of friends and I kept that crush a secret. I went on and dated S to the H to the A to the Y Mills and his jealousy showed. He told Kwest," she glanced at him in the crowd beside his sister. "that if I was twenty-one, I would've been his. My heart soared, I was so happy and after my birthday was ruined, we shared a kiss so passionate..." she shook her head, still feeling his lips on hers. "I'll never forget it but, he told me to forget it. We had our up's and our down's, and even though everyone else never seen our looks, we never were more than friends. Bizzarely, he had morals for a tabloid magnet. We got locked up on my seventeenth birthday and truths were aired. That happened to be one of the Jude Birthday Tragedies, but looking back at it now..it was one of the best nights of my life."

'_Me and Sadie...we're not right for eachother.._'

"He left away after my second album finished, ditching me on our first date and I had no idea where he was. So many scenarios played through my head, and though I was happy when he came back, but thoroughly mad. Somehow that puppy dog look got him back in my heart."

_'You don't know how many times I've wanted to ask you to just...leave with me.'_

"And now, look where I stand.." she said smiling sadly, holding up her hands then dropping them back down to grasp the sides of the pulpit. "Mrs. Jude Quincy, with two wonderful kids and I swear that if I wasn't there at their birth, I'd never know they were mine.." She shook her head, tears beginning to show. "He was my one true love, I'd never expected love to find me at such a young age but, hell, I'm more than glad it did. He was a great man..in music..as a father..he was my best friend, my love. I couldn't ask for anything more, nor do I want to. I know he's in a better place.." she blinked in the lights and a few tears fell. "Thank you.." she whispered and stepped down, wiping her tears away.

She walked back to her seat, wrapping her arm around Michael and accepting Delilah onto her lap. She kissed her curls and rubbed her back softly. For some reason, Jude had the overwhelming want to sit in her grandmother's rocking chair. Although, it was long sincce it was destroyed, she wanted badly to just curl up and rock herself. She followed the procession holding Delilah and Michael's hands as the followed behind Tommy's casket out of the church, and behind his herse to his burial site.

It was a place they had chosen together, mostly him but, she had been along for support.

_Tommy held Jude's hand tightly as they mounted the hill, he clutched his chest slightly. The excercise making him tired and weary. He sat atop the hill, and jude curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest. Listening to his heart flutter in his chest. His ocean blue eyes gazed out across the view of the Forest Hill, Toronto. _

_'This is the spot, Jude..' he said whispering slightly, taking labored breaths. His arms encircled her. She looked up into his eyes, and nodded slightly tears glistening in her eyes, understanding, knowing what he wanted. _

_'Okay.' she'd said simply, nuzzling her face back in her chest. Knowing that they didn't have more time like this, he turned to her, pulling her away from his chest. He had to say this before it was too late. He cupped her chin and looked into her questioning eyes._

_'When I go, Jude..' he held his finger against her lips to silence her. He knew that talking about him dying was a hard thing for her to hear, but she'd havce to face it sooner or later. 'I know you'll go through grieving..and miss me but, please..don't let that restrain you from living a happy life. Don't hold back, and please..' he gave her a sincere look. '..please don't stop singing. you have the gift of an angel, it be a shame to let it go to waste.'_

_Tears spilled from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Happy? she couldn't be happy _without _him, never. But, seeing as he'd asked..she'd try. 'Promise me, Jude. I love you and I don't want you to forget me..but, I don't want you to hold on so tight where you lose sight of the world. You get what I'm saying, babe?'_

_'Yeah, I do. I promise..with all my heart. I could never forget you. You're the love of my life..' she said, kissing him. 'I'll never stop loving you.'_

_He smiled caressing her cheek as he kissed her. 'I'll go to my grave a happy man because you loved me..'_

Sadie touching her arm broke Jude from her daydream. She slid out of the limo after Delilah to face the spot her and Tommy had kissed not even a month ago..and now he was gone. She held the back of her hand over her lips to suppress her sob. She slid on a pair of sunglasses, despite the slight cloudyness in the sky. It almost seemed like rain.

As they stood over the burial hole, they passed out white roses, and red tulips. The pastor stood at the foot of the casket, facing the tombstone that read:

_Rest In Peace_

_Thomas Dutoir.  
June 3, 1983 - August 11, 2016_

_Loving Father & Husband.  
_

He opened the bible and began reading, making a cross in front of him with his hands. "The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake." Jude bowed her head, Dee and Michael on each of her sides. A tear dripped silently from her eye, and she was thankful for the sunglasses. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over." she couldn't believe it was over, she felt like she hadn't said enough.

She shook her head of the thoughts, remembering the dream shehad just had in the limo. "Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever." With the last words, Jude picked up her crucifix from her chest and crossed herself, then placed it on her plump lips kissing it. "Amen." She whispered.

Stepping forward, she placed a hand on his casket and the white rose beside her hand. "So, we've come to the end of our road Tom.." she spoke hoarsely, and tears were streaming now. "I'll never forget you..I'll always love you." she laid her forehead on the cool wood near where his head was. She placed a gentle kiss on it. "See you in my dreams." she stood up, and walked back to where she stood before, watching as Dee and Michael said their own final good-byes. She noticed Sadie's prescense beside her but, didn't look her way.

"Jude, I'll take the kids for a few more days, if you'd like. Kwest and I think Dee and Mike are delightful. I know it's hard Jude, but it'll get easier.." she said, taking one hand from her belly and placing it on Jude's shoulders. "I promise. I'm always here for you little sis." she smiled sadly, but jude could tell she was sad. She nodded silently, then turned to give her a hug.

_Why'd he..have to go, I don't know. He wouldn't say..  
I said something wrong now I long for yesterday, ay ay..._

**okay, this isn't the end. There may be another chapter. AND THAT WILL BE THE FINAL. :)  
THat will probably have it's own little sequel although it won't be any jommy fun in it.  
Depends on how reviews go..so, get to it! Tell me what you thought of it!**


	3. My heart will go on

**This probably is the longest chapter I've written and although I wanted to get more reviews before I posted it, I feel all happy and ish, so here ya go.**

**Don't forget to review. I don't own jack. my disclaimer is on the page.**

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers and especially to pip'235 for the suggestion/inspiration.**

**this is dedicated to her.**

**Dentists are the spawn of evil.**

**True that.**

**And here you are..the final installment of 'One More Day'.**

_Chapter Three: My Heart Will Go On._

Jude fiddled with her wedding rings as a bell tolled in he distance. It was midnight, officially Christmas Eve. "Merry Christmas.." she whispered to no one inparticular, snuggling under the thick down quilts that covered her bed.

It'd been a long Four months. Four months, thirteen days, and thirteen hours since Jude had last seen Tommy's human face, without having to look in photographs and magazines. It'd been even longer since she'd seen him healthy, and lively. Despite the four months, the paparazzi stalked outside of her house during the day. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the mourning rock star, leaving at least to give her privacy during the twilight hours.

And it'd been a grueling three months, four days and six hours since she last sung in front of a crowd. Note that was in front of a crowd, she hadn't stopped singing. She sung the twins to sleep at night, she sung during the day in the tub, but she never sung for the entertainment.

At the the last moment, she decided to cancel her American tour to stay at home, sleeping. In her dreams, he saw Tommy again. Lively, healthy, beautiful. They spoke, hugged, kissed, even made love. She dreaded the alarm clock and unplugged it, throwing it out the window effectively. Only to go out the next day to buy one.

After a while, she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried to lull herself into a dream-like state, and before too long she got the bright idea to take sleep-aids, to do exactly that. Which meant, she'd take anything as long as it made her sleep. Beside her bed on her nightstand, sat a opened bottle of Tylenol PM's, two pills beside the bottle and a cup of water towering behind it.

She already felt the two pills from earlier taking their affect as they flowed through her blood stream. Her eyes grew heavy as she slid her hand from under the quilts and grabbed the two pills and gulped the water to chase them down.

"Here I come, my love.." she whispered as her eyes slid shut.

_In her dream, she stood in a bright meadow, a long flowing white dress tickled her ankles. From behind her, Jude heard her name being called by Tommy. A wide smile found its way to her face as she turned around to face him. He in turn was dressed in a 16oo's era-styled shirt, lacing up the front and a pair of slacks. Not his usual attire._

_An array of blonde curls shimmered in the sun, framing her porcelain face. "Oh Love, you're more beautiful than I remember.." he murmured, touching her cheek softly with the back of his fingers and he leaned his forehead against hers, his hands moving to cup her cheek. _

_She sighed contentedly, never remembering being this happy in a dream. She almost felt as if it was real, but didn't ask afraid in doing so that she might break the dream. The pads of his fingers were still rough as if he'd just got done strumming a guitar as he ran his fingers across her forehead, down her temples, across her cheeks, then brushing lightly across her plump lips._

_"Babe..what is the matter?" she asked, noticing the look in his eye as she held his face between her hands. He sighed, covering her hands with his and sliding them off his cheeks to hold them between them. _

_"This is the last time you'll see me, dream wise, for a long while.." he said, not looking at her. She shook her head fiercely, tears already growing behind her lids. "Yes. Love. Yes, you need to. You have to. Look at what you did..Christmas Eve, you stayed in bed..doing nothing." he murmured._

_"I didn't just not do anything.." she defended. "I thought of you.." she whispered, looking up in his eyes. "Remember our first real christmas together..?" she whispered, stepping closer to him. "Our little Charlie Brown christmas tree," she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I don't believe you OR I fell asleep that night." she said suggestively._

_"That was the best christmas of my life." he murmured, reaching up and twirling a curl around his slender finger. "I securely remember you stating 'I think we scared away Santa'." he chuckled and shook his head, then turned serious again. "Still, Jude..Did you even go shopping for the twins?" he asked, putting his finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his._

_She made a noise in the back of her throat, that sounded discontented. "See." he said, releasing their hands and stepped away. She quickly wrapped her arms around his abdomen. "No, I'm blind." she retorted. "Just stay..even if it is only in my dreams.." she said into his chest. _

_He firmly pushed her away by her shoulders. "I can't go on without you..what am I supposed to do?!" she cried, the tears finally showing and sliding down her porcelain cheeks. He hated that even in her dreams, the tears still affected him in the same old way. _

_He grasped her face, and pulled her into a brusing kiss. He knees grew weak with delight, and her pulse began to race. And just as quickly as it began, it ended. Her arms slumped to her sides, and her shoulder sagged in defeat._

_She opened her eyes to look at him, but he was gone. In his place was a letter, written in his scrawl._

Jude,

I know this is hard for you, second time around. Dreams are sweet, but so is life. Go, enjoy it..without me.

Don't let my memory hold you back. You're only twenty-seven. I don't know when we'll meet like this again..

with all my love & then some..

Tommy.

_She dropped to the meadow ground, sobs racking her body as she curled up and rocked and rocked._

And in that exact moment, Jude shot up from her bed, cold sweat running down her temples and hot tears sliding down her cheeks. Her throat felt unreasonably sore, like she'd just been to a screamo concert and as she went to reach for the cup of water, she seen it was knocked over in the midst of her dream. Her new bedside clock read the time of: **2:15 a.m. **

Despite the sleeping pills she took not even four hours earlier, she felt like she'd drunk four cups of coffee. Her eyes were wide open and despite wanting to close them, she didn't.

She kicked the blankets off, and slid herself out of bed. Padding barefoot out into the hallway, she grabbed the hem of her knee-length nightgown and wiped her eyes. She kept walking, then stopped abruptly at the end of the hall in front of a glass door with the shades pulled down. She took a deep breath as she set her hand on the brass doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open. She breathed in t he vanilla scent like she'd just blown out the candles she'd have burning when she wrote.

Her hand blindly groped the wall for the light switch. As soon as she found it, she flicked it upwards and fluorescent bounced off the walls and into her eyes. Their home studio reflected the one at G-major, down to the stool in the middle of the recording booth. She stepped forward, running her fingers over the soundboard gingerly and spotted a piano in the corner.

Approaching the piano timidly, she let her fingers press the keys at random. A smile stretching across her face as a melody was produced. She grabbed a piece of paper from atop the piano, and found a pencil. She lowered herself onto the plush green carpet, soft like the one she had in her room. Her room...she liked 'their' room better.

An hour later, her song was perfectionized. Looking at the paper littered with scribbles, cross-outs, slashes, and rewrites, she felt like recording it at G-Major. Recording it here felt too personal. With the paper still in hand and nightgown still on, she jogged out of the room, switching the lights off as she left. She made it downstairs, and grabbed her long jacket, throwing it on and slipped into a pair of boots.

She grabbed her keys from the peg and raced out the door. The snow fell widly as she stood on the front steps for some minutes, watching the white flakes flutter from the dark sky down to the ground. She walked carefully down the steps to her freshly salted driveway, thanks to the next door neighbor Mr. Guiness, and hopped into the H3, shoving the keys into the ignition and starting it abruptly.

She drove on autopilot to G-major, thankful for the snow, four-wheel drive, and christmas break for police officers as she sped through downtown Toronto, disreguarding all traffic lights and signs. She made it there in a quarter of the time, and parked in front of the bright orange building standing strong in the building snow storm.

She swiped her keycard and yanked the door open, stepping into the warm building, the warmth reaching her bare legs which were freezing now. She glanced around the dimly lit lobby and dropped her keys and key card on the receptionist desk before walking to studio A, the song paper still clutched in her hand.

She threw her jacket over the swivel chair, beginning to warm up the soundboard. In the back of her head she knew that this would probably be the last song she would release in a long time.

Sitting at the piano, she set her fingers on the correct keys and began playing the melody she'd planned. "**Late at night in my dreams..I see you, I feel you..that is how I know you..go on.**" she sung, closing her eyes and letting her fingers dance over the keys lightly. She didn't see Kwest walk into the studio, or put on a pair of headphones to listen to her sing. "**Far across the distance..And spaces between us, You have come to show you go on...Near, far, wherever you are,**" her voice went soft on the last line, and she opened her eyes to look down at the keys. "**I believe that the heart does go on...**" she sang it with conviction, and with singing it, she began believing it as well.

The wounds in her heart, that had taken four long months to deal with and live with, were healing with ever verse of this song. "**Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart...and my heart will go on and on..**" her voice stayed a soft tone, a sweet whisper almost. "**And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..**" she sped up the tempo and flowed right into the second verse. "**Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime..and never let go till we're one...****Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on.**" she closed her eyes again, leaning into the piano as she played.

Kwest could see her pain playing out right before him, like a movie on autoplay. He remebered when Tom first told him about his job with the Instant Star winner.

_'Red hair to die for..and the bluest eyes...and although I won't admit it, she's a damn good artist Kwest.'_

Like him, Kwest didn't see her as a serious artist, but damn..did he always show her up. And now was one of those times. The song brung tears to his eyes, and he truly missed Tom at that moment.

"**Near, far, wherever you are! I believe that the heart does go on...Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart..and my heart will go on and on..hmmm.**" she took a short musical break and then began singing strongly, tears falling from her tightly shut eyes. "**You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on!**"she held back her sobs and kept singing strongly. "**We'll stay...forever! this way...You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on...**" she hummed out the last few notes, then covered her mouth with her palm to suppress the sobs that wanted to emerge.

She scooted down a little bit and laid her head on the piano bench, just wanting to curl up and die. She looked up when she heard the connecting door from the soundbooth to the recordingbooth. "Kwest.." she breathed sitting up straight, wiping her cheeks dry and hair that stuck to her damp cheeks. Suddenly she felt self concious remembering the night gown she wore.

Kwest walked over to her without saying anything, tears falling down his own cheeks and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her wordlessly. "It'll be okay, Jude...I promise.." he rocked her, stroking her blonde hair. She broke down in his arms, clinging to his jacket and sobbing.

"That's..w-wh-what I'm af-afraid of, Kw-Kwest.." she stammered, crying into his chest. "I-I just don't think I can do it alone.."

He kept stroking her hair and rocking her. "Sh..girl, calm down." he whispered. "You've got all of us..Sadie, me, Dee and Michael..Darius, even." he counted off on his fingers in front of her.

"..And Mason, and Portia, Wally, Kyle, Spied.." she added, pulling up more of his fingers. She hadn't noticed she'd stopped crying. She leaned up and kissed Kwest's cheek.

"Thanks, Kwest.." she whispered, leaning back and looking in his eyes, her head tilted to the side slightly. "You're like the brother I never had.." she smiled, it not feeling painful as she thought it would be. The smile felt new to her face, as if she just learned to smile again. She knew she'd always have Tommy in her heart, and that he would always be with her in spirit. She also knew she had to move on with her life, and not let his death hold her back.

"C'mon Jude, let me take you home.." he said rising up out of his seat, and walking towards the doors to hospitality.

Jude nodded, and stood up. "Okay, I'll get my jacket." she walked towards the sound booth, flicking the light off as she left the recording booth. She grabbed her jacket, throwing it on and had the urge to look over her shoulder. She seen Tommy, or at least a figure of him, very transparent to say the least.

"Good bye, Tom.." she whispered, kissing her fingers and blowing it towards him, then turning and walking out of the sound booth, knowing that she'd live on..and that she'd have people to support her. That just made her all the happier as she walked out to Kwest and his awaiting car.

_-fin-_


End file.
